Lost Under the Surface
by elvenrarehunter
Summary: Norrington has never approved of pirates. Jack has never thought much of authority. But a bump to the head turns their worlds upside down. NON-SLASH R&R No flames please.
1. Prologue

Greetings to one and all. I had a crazy idea last night. This is a result of that. Any POTC fic that this bears resemblance to is purely coincidental. I am merely using the first thing that popped into my head. The prologue is short, but I am working on the next chapter as you read, so it will be up shortly.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Norrington sat in his cabin, his head in his hands. One day's head start was more than enough time to get very far ahead of them, especially with the new sails they had given the Black Pearl. He felt like banging his head on the desk. When they caught Sparrow, he was going to wring his neck with his bare hands.

_Now, now, Commodore, that's not very gentlemanly _his conscience reminded him. Norrington scoffed.

"Gentlemanly my ass," he muttered. He sighed, getting up and walking over to the door. There was no point in consulting a map when he had no idea where he was going.

"Commodore!" came a shout as the door burst open, sending Norrington sprawling onto the floor. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up. "Er...sorry about that."

"What do you want, Gillette?" he asked. Gillette bit his lip.

"We've got the Black Pearl's bearings," he said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on!" he snapped. Gillette saluted.

"Aye, aye sir," he said, walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Norrington tried to stand up, but his vision blurred. He sat down on the bed.

'Gillette must've hit me harder than I thought. I think I need to lay down,' he thought. He reclined on the bed and fell into blackness.

* * *

Jack walked along the deck, overseeing his crew as they worked determinedly to escape the H.M.S. Dauntless. Jack had seen the sails a few days ago and had told them to work faster, lest they fancied they'd look good with a rope around the neck. He'd cheated death once, he didn't want to press his luck, nor did he want to endanger the lives of his crew. They were tired, Jack could see it in their eyes, but he had to get a little bit farther ahead before he felt they could slow their pace. Commodore Norrington was not a man to be taken lightly.

"JACK!" came a frantic yell. Jack turned and let out a stream of obscenities was the boat pitched sideways, sending him careening towards the side of the deck. He was silenced as he hit his head on one of the cannons, slumping over. Gibbs and Anamaria came over, Anamaria frantically trying to wake him from the deep sleep of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Me**: Well? Thoughts? Drop me a line.

**Norrington**: Yes, please do. It will make her shut up.

**Me**: Where'd you come from?

**Norrington**: The movie. I can't believe you hit me with a door.

**Me**: It's the first thing I could think of so you would be different from Jack. Anyways, please review.

**Jack**: You heard those two, drop us a line. Now, ERH, go work on the next chapter, mate.


	2. Where am I and Who are You?

_Here's the next chappie and I'm glad I can be of service. I hope anybody that reads this is enjoying it, even if they're not reviewing it. Anyway here are the reviewer responses:_

**Commodores R Ppl 2**: Yes, and incidentally, that wasn't the movie I was watching either.

**Hecate**: Hope this is a little better than the prologue, but I had to start somewhere. I'm trying to think of funny instances because this is, of course, a humor story. Anyway, glad you enjoyed. Here's the next chappie.

**Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows**: Glad you think it has promise. Here's a chappie for you.

* * *

**Chapter 1****: Where am I and Who are You?**

* * *

Norrington awoke on the deck of a ship with Gibb's face right up next to his. He shook his head and remained silent as he gauged his expression.

"Gibbs?" he asked. The voice that came out of his mouth sounded somewhat foreign to him, but that may have been because he was just waking up. Gibbs nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"He's awake," he called and a young black woman came running over.

"Scared us half to death," she said. Norrington cocked his head.

"Who are you?" he asked. The girl gave him a 'stop-fooling-around' look.

"Anamaria?" she said. Norrington still didn't have the slightest idea of who she was but nodded.

"Ah, and where am I?"

"On the deck of the Pearl," Gibbs said. Geez, he didn't think he had hit his head that hard. "We need to get you below deck, Jack." Norrington jumped up, despite the intense dizziness that resulted from such a movement, and looked around.

"Jack? Where?" he asked. Gibbs gave him a look that clearly said 'I-think-you-hit-your-head-a-bit-too-hard' and began walking towards him.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink," Gibbs said, looking him over as if to see if he had anything to drink on him. Norrington scoffed.

"What are you talking about? I never drink," he said indignantly. Anamaria giggled a little bit.

"That's like saying birds don't fly and fish don't swim," she said through her giggling. Norrington gave her 'the look' which only caused her to laugh harder. "You have no idea how much that makes you look like the Commodore, Jack," she said. Norrington was getting tired of these people and longed to seek the comfort of his cabin. However, he was on the Black Pearl and that scalawag captain, Jack Sparrow, was nowhere to be found. He began to walk down the steps into the hold with Gibbs following him, observing that the way he walked was less jaunty and more rigid than his usual stride. When Norrington turned and gave him an accusing look, Gibbs shrugged.

"I'm just makin' sure you get to your room all right. I don't know how hard you hit your head," he said. Gibbs opened a door to one side of the hallway. "I'll be on deck." With that he left. Norrington decided to lay down, passing a mirror on the way by. He did a double take and the look on his face was one of pure horror. His clothes were weatherworn and ripped in a few places, he no longer had the blade Will forged for him at his side, he wasn't even Norrington anymore. He lifted a hand to his face, then used the hand to pinch himself on the arm. It hurt so it couldn't be a dream...

He was Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Jack woke up, feeling like he had the worst hangover of the century. The boat was gently rocking, which seemed very strange to Jack, for his archaic ship usually was tossing. He opened his eyes and tried to let his eyes adjust to the light that entered the cabin through the dusty window. He then realized something. He had hit his head on deck.

'Gibbs and Anamaria must've brought me down here,' he thought. He got up and inspected the cabin. Certainly a nice one, to be sure, but he had a feeling that he wasn't on his archaic ship. He was still looking around when the door opened.

"Sir?" came a voice. Jack turned abruptly and found himself standing face to face with Gillette.

"What are _you_ doing on _my_ bloody ship?" he asked. Gillette looked taken aback.

"I'm your second in command," he said. Jack looked over his shoulder and saw that the wood didn't look like it matched that of the Pearl.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked. Gillette had a look of disbelief.

"On the Dauntless, Commodore," he answered. Jack gave him a questioning look.

"Commodore?" he asked. It wasn't until this point that the voice had seemed a little strange to Jack. Gillette shook his head.

"I think you need some more rest, Commodore," he said, walking back out the door and closing it behind him. Jack turned to the mirror on the opposite wall. Sure enough, Norrington was reflected in the mirror. Jack shook his head.

'I must've hit me head harder than I first thought. I'm seein' that bloody idiot Norrington,' he thought. He decided to take Gillette up on the offer for more sleep, though he didn't know how much it was going to help. He muttered a few choice words under his breath as he was having a little difficulty with his attire. He got over to the bed and laid down, humming to himself. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Jack**: I can't believe you'd be so bloody evil.

**ERH**: _grins _I guess it comes naturally.

**Norrington**: _mutters_ You can say that again.

**ERH**: Hey! Anywho, to anyone out there, please send in a review.

**Jack**: No flames though, flames will burn down my ship.

**Norrington**: _sarcastically _And that would be such a tragedy.

**ERH**: If there is anything you should like to see happen to these two, I am open to suggestions.


	3. A Pirates Life for Me and Drink Up Me He...

_I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last chappie. I'm having way too much fun with this plot bunny. Anyway, to:_

**Emma Laraliean**: Glad you like it.

**Commodores R Ppl 2**: Glad you were amused. This is what happens when I'm bored. Gillette is so funny. If you watch him when he talks, he does the funniest thing with his mouth.

**freak and proud**: I know, I'm gonna have fun with that a little later.

**Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows**: Glad I could make you laugh. Next chappie, Jack gets a taste of why Norrington doesn't drink...

**Hecate**: It may very well make a good slash fic, but I don't read/write slash. Jack Davenport said that in the commentary. When he had his hat off, he said he looked like an ice cream sundae. It's true, during his promotion ceremony, he does look a bit like a Mardi Gras float. A lot of you are wondering that... Thanks for the suggestions, and I used one of them. Then I'm gonna have fun.

**elvenrarehunter**: I know, I am pure evil. _grows devil horns_ Yes, I suppose he does. MR. SKULL!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Pirate's Life for Me and Drink Up Me Hearty**

* * *

Jack woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. He was still in the same dusty cabin with the same dusty windows and the same dusty mirror. The mirror! He got up and walked over to the mirror closing his eyes for a moment before opening them. He frowned. The commodore stared back at him, frowning. Jack felt like taking the mirror and throwing it across the room. Why couldn't he just be Jack? The door open and he spun around to come face to face with another navy officer.

"Well, what do you want?" Jack snapped.

"Sir, we've gotten bearings from an informant that the Black Pearl is currently at a dock in Tortuga," he said. Jack gave him a questioning look and smiled.

"Well then, I say you get us heading there and I want it done yesterday," he said. The navy officer saluted and walked out the door. Jack smile, if possible, widened. If he was Norrington, he supposed Norrington was him. Oh this was going to be fun. Jack took off the jacket of the uniform and tossed it on the bed. It was much easier to move without it.

He began to pace about the cabin. How to nab Norrington without endangering the rest of the crew? Jack would have go alone, that was for sure. The navy officers would nab the crew set foot on land. He furrowed his brow. They wouldn't let him go alone, that was an issue. He walked out the deck and tapped the navy officer on the shoulder, his mind made up.

"What is it, sir?" the navy officer asked. Jack changed his mind again when met face to face.

"What on earth are you waiting for?"

"Why?" he asked. Jack straightened as much as he could and tried to look menacing.

"It is not your place to question orders but to follow them," he said. The navy officer saluted and walked off to change the course. Jack smiled. He was manipulating the royal navy right under their noses. He began to walk jauntily back down to the cabin when Gillette stood in his way. Jack gave him a look.

"What the bloody...uh, I mean, what do you want?" he asked catching himself.

"You've been acting a little strange," he said.

"What do you expect? I just got hit in the head," Jack said.

"It's not just that, you're walking strangely, almost like you're drunk, and you're beginning to sound like Sparrow," he said. Jack shifted his stance slightly. Gillette was coming too close to figuring out the truth.

"Still recovering, not that it's any of _your_ business. Shouldn't you be helping to get us to Tortuga?" he asked, a sly grin crossing his face. Gillette narrowed his eyes, but merely shrugged.

"As you wish, Commodore," he said, walking off. Jack continued down to the cabin, counting his blessings that he hadn't been discovered yet and he was on the way to his favorite place in the entire Caribbean, Tortuga. He was humming a tune, then began to softly sing the words.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me," he sang as he went back into his room to examine the map.

* * *

Gibbs and Anamaria stood on either side of Norrington as they waited just off the gangplank. Norrington turned to Gibbs.

"Remind me why we're here," he said. Gibbs roughly clapped him on the shoulder.

"This is you're favorite place in the whole Caribbean, Jack. 'Sides, Norrington and his army of slack-jawed idiots wouldn't be smart enough to come here lookin' for ye," Gibbs said. Norrington bit his tongue and let Gibbs and Anamaria lead the way to one of the taverns, where he vowed he wouldn't drink anything they bought for him, nor anything else there. They were within touching distance when a red-haired woman stepped out in front of Norrington, looking very menacing for a woman. She was giving him a look.

"What?" he asked. The woman lifted her hand and struck him in one swift motion, leaving Norrington only a few moments to comprehend what had happened.

"You...you...I can't even say what you are! What the hell are you doing back here?" she demanded. Norrington looked confused.

"Uh...getting a drink?" he said, hoping it sounded like more of an answer than a question.

"Yeah, I bet that's what you're doing. Not gonna even try to pick up one of them broads in there," she said, pointing into the tavern. Norrington looked disgusted.

"No!" he said. The woman put her hands on her hips and stalked off. Before he move a muscle, another girl, this time a blonde, came over, proceeding to slap him across the face. Norrington sighed. "What was that for?"

"Like you don' know. Don' play dumb," she said. With that, she walked away, not looking back. Norrington sighed and turned to Gibbs and Anamaria, who were barely containing their mirth.

"What do you find so amusing?" he asked.

"Nothin' Jack, nothin. 'Ere, let me buy you a drink," Gibbs said. Norrington shook his head.

"Jack..." Anamaria said. Norrington realized again that he was Jack and they would suspect him as being otherwise if he didn't accept.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" he said, hoping Jack had a stronger stomach than he did. They walked in and were greeted by the sounds of people brawling and girls flirting with some drunken sailors. A foul smell lingered in the air. Gibbs motioned the barmaid over when they had sat down. She walked over and flashed a smile.

"What can I getcha?" she asked.

"Two rums and...An what do you want?" he asked, turning to Anamaria. She raised an eyebrow.

"Make it three rums," she said. The barmaid walked off to get the drinks. She returned very shortly, placing the mugs in front of them.

"'S there anythin' else I could getcha?" she asked. Gibbs shook his head and motioned her away. She walked away, a little miffed. Norrington stared at the mug for a moment, hoping that Gibbs and Anamaria weren't seriously considering making him drink this.

"What's wrong Jack?" Anamaria said, scooting over towards him. Norrington shifted.

"Nothing, just...uh...thinking," he said, taking the mug in his hand and clinking it with that of Gibbs' raised mug.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Gibbs said, raising the mug to his lips, followed by Anamaria and a very reluctant Norrington. As he drank it, he was having second thoughts.

'God knows what effects this will bring on tomorrow...'

* * *

**ERH**: Well? _Smiles innocently_ What did you think?

**Jack**: Hahaha! Norrington! You got slapped! Twice!

**Norrington**: ERH!

**ERH**: Don't worry, Commodore. I have plenty of mischief in store for the next chapter... _Grins devilishly_

**Jack**: You know I love you, right?

**Holly**: HEY!

**ERH**: Where'd you come from?

**Holly**: Dunno, just came by.

**Jack**: Alright, review and tell ERH you don't want to see me tortured.

**Norrington**: No, tell her the exact opposite. Tell her you do want to see him tortured.

**ERH**: Yes, tell me what you want to see...


	4. Norrington's Hangover and Jack's Rum Pro...

_Yeah I know this is short and it isn't very funny, but I was having fun with Norrington's reaction and couldn't think of Jack, but next chapter, I promise, I will try to make better. Ideas and input are as always appreciated. **No flames please**. Now to:_

**Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows**: Well, here's Jack's little rum problem...Norrington's trying to be like Jack...It's madness.

**freak and proud**: Glad you find the conversations to your liking. I have fun writing them. XD That's soooo funny. I can see it perfectly. Rambling's alright, I do it all the time...

**Oneiriad**: I'm doing my best to make it funny. Well, maybe next chappie he will.

**Commodores R Ppl 2**: Yey! Norrington's gonna have a hard time living this down. Glad so many of you like it.

**Emma Laraliean**: Glad I made you LOL.

**Hecate**: Don't worry, there's more mischief to come. It's a gradual thing. Your idea will be put to good use. Have fun writing!

**Raptress**: Yes, Will and Elizabeth will come in later on. Probably within the next two or three chappies. Hope you like this one.

**hollywood chick**: Yes, yes it was. Don't worry, I'm going to have fun next chappie.

**Lonaargh**: Yes, I suppose it is. He does doesn't he. Did you start paying attention to him because I told you that? It is very amusing.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Norrington's Hangover and Jack's Rum Problem**

* * *

Norrington awoke from his peaceful slumber only to find that the world around him was spinning and his head was pounding. The light hurt his eyes so he kept them firmly shut.

"Feeling better, Jack?" Anamaria cooed from the other side of the room. Norrington placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"I feel like I've been run over by a carriage," Norrington muttered. Anamaria laughed, sending a sharp pain into Norrington's skull. He flinched. "Must you be so loud?" he hissed. She quieted for a moment.

"I'm not really surprised at your current condition, considerin' how much rum ya downed last night. You had to have drunk at least seven. Even Gibbs doesn't drink that much. Anyway, I can see you are by no means fit to work yet, so I'll let you sleep for awhile longer," she said quietly, before walking over to the door and shutting it behind her as she left. Norrington laid there for a good ten minutes before he attempted to move. He was feeling brave so he tried to sit up, but instantly regretted doing so. The world was swimming around him and his headache worsened, yet he didn't lay back down.

'This is one of the reasons I don't drink,' he thought, and even that hurt. He stood up. 'Might as well get used to the drunken stride, as I am supposed to be that idiot, Sparrow.' He started to walk around, looking very amusing as he attempted to walk like Jack while suffering from a hangover. The door opened, yet Norrington didn't notice, as he was concentrating very hard on acting and sounding like Jack Sparrow. The pirate who opened the door, Marty (A/N: The short one) looked on with much amusement and walked away, bursting into laughter when he got to the tavern. Gibbs looked at him.

"What's so bloody funny?" he asked.

"Cap'n Jack," Marty got out between howls of laughter. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Marty took a moment to recover. "He looks somethin' like this," Marty continued, proceeding to do a very good impression of what Norrington looked like, staggering around the tiny room. That got the rest of the crew laughing. Unknowingly, Norrington continued in his quest to act and sound more like Jack.

* * *

Jack was awakened by the navy officer he had talked to last evening. The sun was rising on the other side of the harbor.

"What d'ya want?" he asked groggily.

"We're currently at port in Tortuga, awaiting orders," the officer said. Jack got up.

"I'll go check it out, come and get you if I think I need backup," Jack said, getting up and deciding that walking into Tortuga wearing the Commodore's uniform would mark him as an outsider. He walked over to the dresser and looked through the drawers, finally finding something a bit more suitable. At least he didn't stand out as much. He straightened his stance and walked over to the door.

It amazed him how much he picked up from the commodore just from being him, theoretically speaking. He walked down the gangplank, his gait rigid with a hint of his usual jaunty stride. He proceeded to walk about, hoping to find some shred of proof that his crew, well technically Norrington's at the moment, was still here on the island. After about ten minutes of aimless wandering, he noticed a familiar person standing near the door to his favorite tavern in all of Tortuga. He walked forward.

"Scarlett!" he said, the woman's head jerked towards the unfamiliar voice. She gave him a once over.

"'oo are you?" she asked, placing one hand on her hip. Jack internally smacked himself. He was the Commodore of the British Royal Navy. He couldn't be seen associating with street wenches.

"Terribly sorry miss," Jack said. "I'm looking for a Captain Jack Sparrow. Has he been this way lately?" Scarlett raised her eyebrows in a quizzical glare.

"You know Jack?" she said.

"You have no idea," Jack muttered under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear it. She nodded her head.

"He's inside. If you wanna take a seat at a table, I'll run up and get 'im for ya," she said. Jack nodded.

"Please," he said. This was going to be a very interesting meeting. After all, there was a role reversal this time. One of the waitresses came over to him, looking him over.

"You look familiar," she said, trying to place him. Jack was thinking of any excuse.

"Uh...no, I don't believe we've met," he said. The waitress shrugged.

"Anythin' I can getcha?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"A tall rum," he said. The waitress moved away to get the specified drink. She returned, the mug in hand. She placed it before Jack.

"'Ere you go love," she said, turning and walking away. Jack stared at the mug for a moment before raising the mug to his lips. It had been awhile since his last drink and somehow, it wasn't satisfying. Jack pondered this for a moment before he realized it was making him nauseous. He got up and walked outside, hoping the fresh air would do him good, yet he scarcely made three steps out of the door when he bent over and was sick. He went back into the tavern, very angry that he couldn't drink.

When he sat down, he saw someone coming down the stairs. He looked up. It was a very strange sight to behold. He saw himself, looking around, but that really didn't make any sense because he was over here. He knew it was Norrington, however, when he walked over with the commodore's characteristic rigid stride.

* * *

**ERH: **Hope you enjoyed it.

**Norrington**: I didn't, you made me look like a fool.

**Jack**: Me too, not really a fool, but you're depriving me!

**ERH**: Aw, pipe down. Both of you.

**Norrington**: You can't say that to me, I'm the Commodore of the entire British Navy.

**Jack**: Me neither, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?

**ERH**: Well, I'm the authoress..._recieves blank stares_ That means _strikes dramatic pose_...**I'VE GOT THE POWER**!!!

**Jack**: Well, just review.

**ERH**: Yes,and be awaiting more torment for Jack and Norrington in the next chappie.

**Norrington**: Jack, let's get her away from the computer...


	5. The Confrontation

_Yeah, I know this is short, but I had to update once before I went back to school. Now to:_

**hollywood chick**: Yeah, I needed a rather large number. I got the S2 soundtrack. Bright pink sequins...anywho, MR. SKULL!!!!

**Commodores R Ppl 2**: Glad you won't get tired of it as long as I'm writing about it. Glad you find it amusing. You know it.

**Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows**: I don't know, but the next one will be longer. I didn't think it was that evil, but then again I wrote it, so I know what's going off. Glad I kept you amused. That is the purpose of this story.

**freak and proud**: Yeah, but I suppose Jack gets a little bit of revenge. XD so true. I meant his drunken swagger by his stride. XD yes, it would be very amusing to watch.

**Hecate**: Ooh, writing is fun, no? Yeah, I tried to give him one, but he didn't want it. LOL Yes, they finally meet and I am going to start to incorporate it in this chappie.

_Enjoy the next chappie._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Confrontation**

* * *

Norrington sat down across from Jack.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. "You can't be seen here...er...I can't be seen here." Jack shook his head.

"You think I like being you?" Jack asked. The commodore calculated the sentence. It was all very confusing. He sighed.

"Look, I want my cushy government job and you can go back to plundering until I catch you and hang you," Norrington said.

"How do you propose to do that, mate?" Jack asked. Norrington opened his mouth and then realized he didn't have an answer. He sighed again.

"I don't know," he said. Jack gave a smile.

"Why don't we ask Will?" he asked. Norrington shot Jack a glare.

"That little boy?" he asked. _Who stole my girl_ he added inwardly.

"That saved the woman you loved," Jack said, finishing the sentence.

"I suppose," Norrington said.

"Then we have an accord. We'll both leave tonight for Port Royal, savvy?" he said.

"How are we going to pull this off?" Norrington asked.

"Well, first of all, mate, you can't convince these people that you are me unless you walk like me, savvy? Secondly, you have ta sound like me," Jack explained.

"Oh, I can do that just fine," Norrington said, clearing his throat and putting on his best Jack Sparrow face. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" he said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I can do you perfectly as well," Jack said, imitating the Commodore's rigid posture. "Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington would have laughed out loud if he was mimicking anyone but him. They were both silent for a moment until a woman brought two rums to the table. Norrington decided to press Jack's buttons and grabbed one of the rums, taking a big swig and forcing himself to swallow it. Jack's eyebrow twitched. Norrington looked at him.

"Don't you want one?" he asked. It took all of Jack's willpower to keep from launching himself across the table at the (insert name of choice here) in front of him. He forced a smile.

"No," he said. Norrington's eyes gleamed with triumph.

"Suit yourself," he said. Jack thought of something and his smile became more natural.

"Perhaps my men would like some," Jack said. Norrington pondered this for a moment and hissed with realization.

"You have a sharp wit, Sparrow," he admitted. Jack turned the smile into a smirk.

"So, today, I'll teach you to be me, and you'll teach me to be you, savvy?" Jack said, arching his fingers. Norrington sighed.

"Savvy," he responded. Jack took Norrington by the shoulders and led him out the back door. 'Crap, what have I just gotten myself into?' Norrington thought to himself.

* * *

**ERH**: I had fun with this chapter.

**Norrington**: I'm surprised you threatened to sick my own men on me.

**Jack**: You...suck...

**ERH**: EXCUSE ME?!

**Jack**: First you make it so I can't have rum, then you have airhead over theretaunt me with it

**ERH**: Yeah, but you got your revenge. Plus you're both going to be tortured in the next chappie.

**Both**: _start to plot against ERH_


	6. Lessons, Swords, and Guns

_Hello, sorry it's taken me sooooooooooo long to update but there was school and other crap that I had to deal with. I hope you all haven't abandoned me. I've had a lot to do. Please forgive me. Glad so many of you are amused. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Now to:_

**Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows**: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I am the master of evil cliffhangers...not really. They're not intended to be. Glad I amused you. Of course I will. Thanks for the encouragement.

**hollywood chick**: Huzzah!! Cushy government jobs. Of course...

**Lonaargh**: Yes, I know I'm torturing them. I should give him a cup of tea. He'll get one...eventually...Glad you liked the chapters.

**freak and proud**: XD Jack Sparrow boot camp! That's priceless. Yes, don't you just want to give him a big hug and tell him it'll be ok?

**Commodores R Ppl 2**: XD "It's a manly man blush!" ROTFL!!!! That's so weird. I know someone who calls Legolas a pansy. That's very interesting. Yes, here are the lessons.

**Hecate**: Of course, Jack has to get the last word. I may do something like that to make W & E know who he is, but I dunno. The wig does have to be itchy. XD That commentary was sooooooooo funny! Of course, you know there's more torture to come. Yes, I have to do _something_ with Governor Swann.

**elaneon**: Glad you think it's enjoyable. It's enjoyable to write. Yes, I suppose it would.

_Now on with the show_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lessons, Swords, and Guns**

* * *

Jack watched Norrington walk before him, studying his rigid style, which was rather awkward in the position he was in. It was almost laughable to see 'himself' walking like that. Norrington stopped a minute in his pacing and turned to face Jack, hands still clenched behind his back.

"Have I lost you this far?" he asked. Jack shook his head.

"Not at all, mate," he said. Norrington sighed.

"Commodores _never_ say mate," he said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, got it," he said.

"So let's see you," he said. Jack started pacing, copying Norrington with only the slightest hint of his usual spryness. "What d'ya say, mate?" he asked. Norrington brought a hand to his forehead.

"We'll work on your speech a bit later," he said. "Now you." Jack smiled slyly and began to walk around in circles with great exuberance. Norrington fell into step beside him, nearly mimicking him exactly. Jack stopped and Norrington looked at him. "What?"

"You picked that up quickly," he said. Norrington looked at him.

"It's not hard," he defended. Jack nodded rather disbelievingly.

"So, what about those speech lessons?" he asked.

"We'll combine it with a lesson on how to act like me. Here are the basics: One, you never, under any circumstances, say _mate_. Two, flirting is out of the question. There is no sense of propriety in it and _I shall not_ have you ruining my reputation," Norrington said.

"Savvy, no flirting. Got it, mate," Jack said. He watched the Commodore flinch. It wasn't that he didn't understand him perfectly; it was just that he loved annoying him to no end.

"Three, there shall be no consumption of rum or alcohol of any kind," Norrington said. Jack groaned.

"How the hell would I manage drinking it when I can't keep it down?! This is deprivation!!!" he said, flailing his arms in expression of rage.

"Four, never let your feelings show through," Norrington said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Five, I never talk with my hands. If it helps, you can keep them behind you. Six, the men are not your underlings. They will follow me only if they respect me. Fairness is a must. Seven, you hate pirates. I don't care if you are one, you hate them with a passion. I think that's everything," he said. Jack smiled slyly.

"Savvy," he said. Norrington shook his head.

"Eight, no saying savvy," he said. Jack nodded.

"My turn. One, you talk with your hands," he said, moving his hands as he said this.

"Oh, that won't be difficult. All I have to do, really, is pinwheel my arms wildly," he said. Jack smiled and held up his hand.

"Two, you will drink rum." Norrington made a noise to protest but Jack silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Three, you will enjoy drinking rum. Four, you will pass out from drinking rum. Five, when you wake up, you will drink more rum."

"Okay, I get it with the rum," Norrington hissed through his teeth.

"Just wanted to make sure," he said. "Six, the crew members are your family. They are not to be treated as inferiors. Seven, flirting is a must. Captain Jack Sparrow never passes up a chance. Eight, if they forget it, emphasise the 'captain' in me name. Example, 'Jack Sparrow?' '_Captain_ Jack Sparrow.'" Norrington was fighting the urge to laugh hysterically because of Jack's antics. "Any questions?"

"No," Norrington said. Jack smirked.

"Good boy." Norrington's face flushed a deep shade of red, almost enough to match the bandanna around his head.

"_I. Am. Not. A. Dog_," Norrington growled (A/N: No pun intended).

"Is there anything else that we need to pull off?" he asked. Norrington thought for a moment.

"Swordfighting," he said. Jack pulled out the commodore's sword. It felt so different than the cutlass he usually used. He could see the same reaction in Norrington's eyes as he grabbed the cutlass from Jack's belt.

"The first and, really, the only thing ya have to know in a swordfight, is that you are a pirate. You don't have to fight fair. Anything goes," Jack said. He knew he was eventually going to regret telling Norrington this, but it wasn't happening now. This was what he needed to know. Norrington nodded as Jack began stepping around him.

"You, on the other hand, have to fight according to the rules of engagement," Norrington said, falling in step with him. Jack lunged for Norrington, who parried deftly and Jack retreated again.

"I'm not aware of those rules," Jack said. Norrington nimbly attacked, missing Jack by less than an inch.

"Rule one," Norrington started. Jack attacked and Norrington parried, attacking while Jack was trying to recover from his block. "Only engage in defensive action. That means no looking for fights. Rule two, seek permission from headquarters in order to start a fight with someone." He said. Jack attacked again, catching Norrington on the arm opposite his sword arm. Jack heard a sharp intake of breath and his eyes twinkled.

"Becoming too engrossed in your speeches, that was your first mistake. Another like that could be you last," Jack noted.

"Rule three," Norrington said, attacking with quick movements. "Hostile forces are not to be pursued. Rule four." Here he parried one of Jack's attacks. "You stop when the use of force is no longer required." Norrington got Jack unaware, cutting the back of the hand with which he held the sword. Jack hissed and dropped the sword. Norrington seized the opportunity and knocked his legs out from in under him, making him fall flat on his back. Jack looked at the blade held inches from his throat. Norrington had a strange twinkling in his eyes. "_Savvy_?" Jack smiled.

"Not bad," he said. He was about to continue his sentence when a shot was fired, catching Norrington (or 'Jack') in the shoulder, causing him to recoil and drop the sword in the sand by Jack (or 'Norrington'). Jack looked over to see where the shot had come from. There stood Gillette with a smoking pistol in front of him. Norrington was doubled over with pain, holding his shoulder. Gillette wasted no time getting the crew members from the Dauntless to come and shackle him with irons, prying his hand away from the wound and fastening it in the irons. Gillette motioned the others to take him back to the ship. He turned to Jack and offered a hand. Jack took it, much as he hated the foul creature, and got up, shaking the sand off his clothes.

"What're you doing here Gillette?" he snarled.

"You didn't come back to the ship, sir, so we figured you were in trouble. Good thing, too. Sparrow was just about to kill you," Gillette said. He looked at 'Norrington's' hand. "We'll have the doctor wrap that up when we get back on the ship. So, we'll finally be witnessing the execution of Sparrow." Gillette was barely containing his glee. Jack was frowning. Gillette looked at him. "Sir?"

"Quiet," he snapped. "I've nearly been killed by that devil and I have a headache." Jack was lying through his teeth. He was trying to think of how to get Norrington out of this.

* * *

**ERH**: Well?

**Jack**: XD (_to Norrington_) You got shot!!!!

**Norrington**: Well, technically _you_ got shot. (_Jack abruptly stops laughing and stops to think_)

**Jack**: Aw...sh-(ERH slaps a hand over his mouth)

**ERH**: Mister Sparrow, kindly refrain from using foul language.

**Jack**: (_nearly whining_) How come you're on his side?!

**Norrington**: How could she not be? I'm smarter, better, stronger, faster...(_continues to rant like that_)

**Jack**: o.o

**ERH**: V.V Anywho, please review. (HEY! That rhymed!) And as always, ideas are welcome.


	7. I Shall Assist Your Suicide

**ERH: **I meant to update this a really long time ago, but I lost the notebook this was written in.

**Jack**: A likely story.

**ERH**: What do you mean?

**Norrington**: You just wanted to leave them hanging.

**ERH**: _NO!_ I wouldn't do that to my reviewers. Now you guys go away while I do the reviews:

**Oneiriad**: I left you guys hanging a lot longer than I really meant to. I did lose the notebook as some people (_glares pointedly at Norrington and Jack_) seem to believe. Anywho, glad I could make you smile.

**Commodores R Ppl 2**: It was all to further the plot and to make you smile. This is, after all, a humorous story.

**Mr. Nozzers**: Maybe they will, or maybe...

**Hecate**: No, it certainly isn't good, and with the poor dears so high-strung, there's a bit of insanity. Well, they are going to be massively confused and shocked, but not in the same place. I wasn't sure about the sword and I didn't want to get flames from people who do know what it is.

**freak and proud**: :) Made me smile.

**LightYears**: It was really something I started over the summer, when I had way too much time on my hands. **Norrington**: It's takin' away from your sanity. **ERH**: Shut up you! Anywho, I don't have all that time on my hands anymore.

**teela1978**: I'm tryin', but with all my homework, it's getting difficult.

**elaneon**: XD That's sooooo funny. It's true, they are both doomed, but not yet. I have to torture them a little bit more, no?

**Now on with the chappie.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: I Shall Assist Your Suicide**

Norrington, for the first time in his life, was on the inside of a cell on the Dauntless looking out. The air was so close and musty with the smell of rotting wood lingering in the dimly lit cage. He would never forget it as long as he lived. There was something about He sighed as he counted the cracks in the ceiling. The door opened and he looked out of the cell, frowning slightly when Jack was the first person he saw. He bit his tongue and swallowed the comment rising in his chest when he saw Gillette was right behind him. Jack turned to Gillette.

"Fetch some irons," he muttered. Gillette turned and exited and Jack walked over.

"You had it planned from the start, right?" Norrington hissed, not looking at Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow. Before he could reply, Gillette came down the stairs with the irons in hand. Jack stepped back as Gillette pulled the key to the cell from his pocket. Jack eyed the key for a moment, before looking at Norrington, who shot him a glare that said it was completely out of the question. Norrington stood silently as the door to the cell opened. Jack shook his head. To think that Norrington was portraying him as a sissy. Jack stepped forward to see how he could break Norrington out. Gillette stepped back a moment too early and Jack found Norrington's cuffs around his throat and the receiving end of the pistol at his head. Jack couldn't stop his heart from beating just a little bit faster, even though to kill him would literally be suicide for Norrington.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jack asked, hoping he would get a straight answer, yet Norrington paid him no heed. His eyes were focused on Gillette.

"Move aside and I'll let him go, savvy?" Norrington said. Jack nearly burst out laughing. It was so weird to hear the commodore of the British Royal Navy saying 'savvy.' He managed to keep a slightly shocked/worried expression on his face. Gillette's eyes darted back and forth from Norrington to Jack (A/N: These scenes with outsiders are harder to write, because they see the situation differently.)

In a brief moment of insanity, Norrington's finger tensed, pushing dangerously against the trigger. Jack tensed up. Would Norrington actually commit suicide?

_Jack_ his inner mind gently reminded him. _You of all people should know that a cornered man will do most anything to escape_.

Gillette looked frantically from one to the other, then stepped aside in defeat. Norrington eased up a bit on the trigger, Jack letting out a sigh of relief. He was still tense, thou, for in this state, Norrington was unpredictable. Norrington began to walk away, dragging Jack along with him until he reached Gillette. He paused for a moment and looked at the lieutenant, wondering vaguely how they found themselves on opposite sides. He smirked to keep up appearances.

"I knew you'd see things my way," he said, shoving Jack at Gillette and running as if the Devil himself was chasing him. He ran past guards who were too stunned by his sudden appearance to fully comprehend the situation. He was on the docks in a matter of moments and he began to flee to the one place where he thought he might claim sanctuary (A/N: Keep in mind his addled state).

Jack meanwhile, had recovered from falling to the floor on top of Gillette (A/N: What fun would it be if the bigger guy didn't fall on top of the smaller guy? LOL) and stalked up on deck, Gillette not far behind him. Jack glared at him.

"What are you waiting for? On his heels!" he snapped. Gillette saluted and went away. It took Jack a few seconds to fully grasp what he had just done. By giving that order he had condemned himself to death. He shook his head in regret. He was beginning to think he was picking up the quick temper...and the hatred of pirates...that the Commodore always showed. He looked into the water and prayed to whatever gods he knew that they wouldn't find him...

**

* * *

ERH: Well? Whatcha think?**

**Norrington**: (_gapes at Jack_) You sicked my own men on me!

**Jack**: (_frowns_) What about you? You were gonna shoot me!

**ERH**: (_steps between them_) That's enough, you two, save it for later. And to anybody who knows where the chapter title came from, kudos to you!


	8. Guns and Roses

_Yes, I'm back, just in time for the holidays. Happy Holidays. Now to…_

Commodores R Ppl 2: You honestly don't think I'd kill him, do you? (_Throws conviently placed rope with a noose in it out the window_)

elaneon: Thanks, I figured it was what would really happen. I know. I think they could have used some therapy to begin with.

freak and proud: You made me think I was going insane. I thought I had put that he jumped out onto the docks and I did. So he is on land. Oh boy, and he's done something quite interesting…

_Now onto the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Guns and Roses**

* * *

Norrington had finally regained awareness of what he was doing, who he was, and where he was. He wondered what on earth possessed him to come to this place that had so often offered him sanctuary. 

Adoor opened to the side of him and he turned quickly, shaking the large rose bush he was in and getting cut by a few thorns. He cursed quietly under his breath. He noticed Elizabeth coming out of the door. He concluded it was logical, after all, this _was_ the Swann estate. She looked at the rosebush for a second and regarded the roses with curiosity, as if she knew that something lurked within them. Norrington hissed as he tried to adjust his position and Elizabet grabbed the heaviest thing within reach (a gardening shovel) and prepared to beat the bushes with it.

"DON'T!" Norrington exclaimed, not caring who was within hearing distance. Elizabeth looked confused.

"Jack?" she asked. Norrington moved to where she could see him, but still not leaving the hiding place that the roses provided. "What are you doing here?" she asked, half-surprised, half-annoyed.

"Well…uh…see…the thing is…" Norrington started, trying to find the right words.

"It's difficult to tell?" Elizabeth supplied.

"You have no idea," he said. He sighed. "Can we go somewhere where there's less people so I can talk to you without making you look insane for talking to the roses?" Elizabeth looked around and nodded.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Wait a second, you're telling me that you're the commodore?" Elizabeth asked. Norrington placed his head in his hands as though he had a headache. He had spent the last hour and a half explaining to her the situation. 

"I don't know how, I don't know when, but all I remember is waking up and being Jack," he said. Elizabeth nodded slowly before she started smiling and giggling.

"It sounds like something you would make up, Jack," she said. Norrington sighed.

"I'm not Jack," he persisted.

"Prove it," she said. Norrington looked around. He didn't quite know what to do. God, how much easier it would make it if the real Jack was here. The commodore was running out of ideas as Elizabeth eyed him.

* * *

Jack walked about town, no one questioning him in his naval uniform and stopped in front of the blacksmith's. Memories flooded back to him. Jack by no means considered himself the nostalgic type. He opened the door and walked in. Will looked up from his work and looked back. He nodded. 

"Good afternoon Commodore," he said, laying his work aside and getting up. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Will beat him to the chase. "How goes the hunt for Sparrow?" Jack bit his lip.

"_Captain_ Sparrow," Jack hissed. Will looked a bit taken aback, but laughed good-naturedly.

"Right. Never thought you'd be one to emphasize the title," he said.

"Will, it's me. Captain Jack Sparrow," he said. This only sent will into a fit of hysterical laughter. Jack supposed it must have been quite amusing to see the Commodore of the British Navy say that he was Captain Jack Sparrow, but for now, all he wanted was one person, other than the commodore, to believe him. Jack grew impatient and pulled out his pistol, which the real Norrington had forgotten to reload, and pointed it at Will. "This shot was obviously not meant for you," he said. Will stopped laughing and eyed the pistol.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm not sure…" Jack responded. "Just hear me out…"

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. _

_ERH_


	9. And Then the Made Me Their Chief

_Ok, I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I swear it was unintentional to make you wait this long and I can understand if you all want to make an attempt on my life, but then I wouldn't be able to update and then where would we be. I'll try to make the next chappie longer cuz this one is uber-short. _

freak and proud: It's alright, all my friends like to try to make me think I'm insane. I actually did something a little different with Norrington and Jack…well…yeah.

Blue Autumn Sky: Thank you. I'm doing my best to update soon. Yeah, Norrington was a bit of a stumbling block for me, but I had a lot of fun making up his story…tee hee.

Hecate: The reason that kept you from checking was very similar to the reason that I couldn't update. Thank you. Well, they are adapting to fit one another's life style. That is very true. LOL. I had fun with Norrie's little bit. Well, I guess it all depends. Jack's crazy, not stupid. I think he would check the pistol. I dunno, the title was fun and fit so I decided to use it.

LightYears: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so cruel. I'm glad that you like where this is going. I'm trying to update.

CrAzY Pigwidgeon: I'm glad that you like it. I will definitely continue and the concluding moment is coming up within like four or five chappies, maybe less, but I'm hoping to torture them a little more.

Animegurl54321: Yes, stories where mortal enemies switch are always a lot of fun to read. Thank you very much.

* * *

**Chapter 8: And Then They Made Me Their Chief**

* * *

Norrington took a deep breath. He had just spent one unsuccessful hour trying to convince Elizabeth he was not Jack. He was fast running out of ideas and he had to convince her one way or another. He was granted a revelation, a way to make her realize it was him. 

"Ask me a question, one only the real commodore would know," he said. Elizabeth thought long and hard.

"Alright," she said slowly. A wicked grin crossed her face. "How did you break your wrist when I was four?" she asked. Norrington's face flushed a brilliant red.

"Oh, no. Anything else…" he muttered. Elizabeth's grin widened. Norrington put his head in his hands. He sounded like he was talking, but all that came out was muffled sounds.

"What?" she asked. He lifted his eyes out of his hands and gave a deep sigh.

"When you were four, your father had gone out and asked me to watch you. You said you wanted to go outside and play. You got yourself stuck in a tree and I had to climb up to help you. I got you loose and safely to the ground when the part supporting me broke and I fell out of the tree, landing on my wrist and landing on top of over a pretty young woman. I told everybody in town that I had broken it in a fight, but you were always telling the story to your little friends of how I fell. I had no respect for months after that," he said. Elizabeth blinked.

"Oh my God, you are the Commodore," she said, the color draining from her face. "What happened to you?" He sighed.

"I told you before: I don't know how, I don't know when. All I remember is waking up and being Jack," the Commodore said. Elizabeth placed her hand to her mouth.

"If you're here, where's Jack?"

* * *

"I don't believe that," Will said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and eyeing the pistol warily. 

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Jack muttered to himself. He fidgeted in the god-awful uniform and fumbled with the buttons on the sleeves. If only there was something that he could do in order to get Will to understand. Will was hammering away at a sword he had been working on. He had a stroke of the closest thing to brilliance that came to Captain Jack Sparrow. "Will. Do you remember when you were taken by Barbossa and I…er I suppose since you don't believe me I should say Jack…answered Barbossa's statement about being unpredictable?" he asked. Will paused for a moment and looked up.

"Yes…"

"Do you remember what I…er…Jack said?"

"Yes…"

"Wasn't it something along the lines of 'I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest... Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid.'?" Jack asked. Will dropped the sword he was working on. It fell to the ground with a loud clanging noise and then an awkward hush fell over the smithy's.

"How do you know that?"

"I told you, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…savvy?" Jack asked. Will looked at him.

"What happened?"

"Long story and I have no time to explain. My…er…Norrington's men are after me…er…Norrington," Jack said.

"Where is he?"

"In all honesty? I have no idea."

* * *

**ERH**: Well, I hope you enjoyed. 

**Jack**: You forgot us in the last chapter.

**ERH**: Whoops.

**Norrington**: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!

**ERH**: What are you talking about?

**Norrington**: YOU MADE ME FALL ON TOP OF SOME WOMAN!

**Jack**: XD

**ERH**: I gave you a reason for your sense of propriety. Anyway, please review. It would make me very, _very_ happy. But no flames please. Kind reviews and constructive criticism appreciated.


	10. Uh Oh!

_Ok, I know this is a great time for you all to make an attempt on my life. I haven't updated in forever and this chapter is really short, but I'm at a loss for what should happen afterwards. So without further ado, this measly chapterrette..._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Uh-Oh!**

* * *

Will had closed up shop for the time being in order to figure out what the devil was going on with Jack and the Commodore. Either this was some really elaborate scheme thought up by Jack after getting the Commodore drunk (which he wasn't entirely sure was possible) or they really had switched places. Jack was about five steps ahead of him and he scrambled to catch up. 

"Jack…where do you propose we start looking?" he asked.

"I dunno," he answered, his eyes scanning the crowded streets. He knew Norrington was smart enough to stay out of public places if he was a wanted man, but Jack wanted him to be daft now. He needed to find the Commodore so he could get back to _his_ _own_ _bloody_ _body_.

Jack was not paying attention to where he was going whilst these thoughts were running through his head. This caused an abrupt stop on Jack's part and landing on the hard ground with what he assumed to be another human being on top of him. He took a few moments of realization before he registered what had happened. He was now sprawled out on the ground with the respectable Miss Swann…er…Ms. Turner he supposed…on top of him.

"Didn't know you felt that way about me luv," he said. Elizabeth blushed furiously and got up with the assistance of Will. She shot Jack a glare before tugging on Will's arm.

"Will, the Commodore is at the estate and I don't know what to do," she said, pulling him along. Jack caught up with them.

"He went to _your_ estate?" Jack asked incredulously.

"He's got a lot of nerve," Will muttered.

"Even I don't have the guts to do that," Jack said, fidgeting. Will glared at him.

"Where _exactly_ is he?"

"He's hiding in the silver closet in the dining room. I told the servants that we would not be there for lunch," she said. Suddenly, a voice cut through the crowd like a knife.

"Elizabeth!" Her eyes widened as Jack visually tensed and Will's face had a look of horror on it. She had completely forgotten. She turned and forced a smile on her face.

"Father!" she said. Will composed himself and placed his arm around her waist.

"I was just on my way to your estate for lunch when I saw you and the Commodore," he said. "How goes the hunt for Sparrow?"

"Not well," Jack said, getting quite pale.

"We were just inviting the Commodore to lunch," Elizabeth said, giving Will a good elbow in the ribs.

"Yes…er…the more the merrier," Will said.

"Splendid!" the governor said. "You will dine with us, won't you, Commodore?"

"Ah…yes…I suppose I have the time now," Jack said. With that they set off towards the mansion.

* * *

_Y eah, so tell me what you want to see happen to Norrington and Jack. Will they be found? Or will they bungle everything enough so that it remains a secret? I'm always open to idea. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated, but no flames please._

ERH


	11. Close Calls

_ERH: Well, I'm finally back_

_Jack: About bloody time_

_ERH:(glares at Jack)and I have no excuse for not updating except for massive writer's block. _

_Norrington: At least you're honest._

_ERH: Shout outs to all my reviewers. Hope anyone still reading this enjoys this chapter._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Close Calls**

* * *

Will ushered the three of them into the house, the governor looking around. 

"Where is everyone?" the Governor asked, walking towards the kitchen. Elizabeth darted in front of him.

"I gave the servants the day off. I…wanted to cook for all of you," she said. All three of them stared at her blankly. Will and Jack knew the reasoning, but wondered if she was actually going to go through with it.

"Elizabeth, darling, you don't know how to cook," her father said.

"Oh, I've been looking through a few recipes and I think I could manage," she said. Her father looked at her, still unsure of whether she could do it or not.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to try," he said. Elizabeth nodded, satisfied she had won, and walked into the kitchen, staying as far away from the silver closet as she could get. Will escorted Governor Swann to the dining room. Immediately upon entering the room, Will swore mentally and the governor frowned. "What happened to the silver candlesticks I gave you for your wedding?" he asked. Will smiled sheepishly.

"I…uh…put them in the silver closet…so they wouldn't get tarnished," he said. "We only bring them out for special occasions." Will nodded, satisfied with his less than adequate excuse. The governor began walking over to the silver closet.

"Well, Elizabeth is cooking for the first time. Isn't that a momentous occasion?" he asked, reaching for the handle. Jack immediately sprung into action.

"OH! Lovely view. You built this estate yourself?" he asked. The governor paused for a moment, turning to him.

"My father did," he said, moving towards the window. Will breathed a sigh of relief and partially opened the silver closet. Truth be told, the governor had little or no taste, as the candlesticks were quite gaudy.

"Duck so you're not so obvious in the open and move when the governor's completely distracted," he hissed. Norrington nodded. Elizabeth said that she was just bringing Will, but here was the governor. At least they had managed to find Jack. He was very confused. Will, satisfied that Norrington would do as he was told, turned to exit. Inadvertently, while Will was turning, his foot connected with Norrington's leg. Norrington grunted in pain. The governor turned to look at Will, who was doing a horrible job of acting as though he had just hit his elbow on the shelves in the closet.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Will nodded.

"Fine," he said, a little quicker than he meant to. The governor quirked an eyebrow but Jack quickly moved to cover again.

"You picked a fine place to overlook," Jack said again, forcing the governor's attention on the window.

"You know, I never liked this view as a boy. Shows the bad part of port if you ask me," he said. Norrington took this as his chance and ducked out, sliding under the table. He hit the edge of the table, causing one of the candlesticks to roll off and hit the floor with a loud clatter. The governor turned in time to see the candlestick roll under the tablecloth. "I'll get it." Norrington, sensing the immediate danger he was in, kicked the candlestick out where it rolled and came to an abrupt stop on the Governor's boots. Will and Jack looked on with horror as the governor bent down to pick it up and, wielding it as a weapon, began to lift the tablecloth.

"Father!" came Elizabeth's voice from the kitchen. The governor froze.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you come here? I want you to sample something," she said. Will and Jack looked at each other with barely contained amazement. The door to the kitchen was closed and yet Elizabeth somehow knew to call her father into the kitchen. The governor got up.

"Coming," he said, dropping the tablecloth. When he disappeared from sight, both Will and Jack yanked Norrington out from underneath the table. He was quite shocked at suddenly being out in the open.

"Brilliant cover," Jack hissed at him.

"You've got to make it into the kitchen," Will said.

"Elizabeth's father is in there," he reminded them.

"Find a place you can easily sneak through to the kitchen," Jack said. "And do be quiet!" Norrington looked around as precious seconds ticked by. He decided that the curtains were his best bet. If they sat the governor with his back to the window, he might be able to sneak into the kitchen if he was dead silent. He hid in the curtains with only a few seconds to spare. The governor returned from his venture into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth says that lunch will be ready in a moment," he said. He leaned over to Will. "Never let her cook again," he whispered. Will smiled.

"That bad?" he asked. The governor nodded, making a face. Jack contained his amusement to save face, but he knew all along she couldn't cook. Somehow he had never seen it in her. Elizabeth emerged from the kitchen, tray of food in hand. The governor began to sit down in the chair facing the window.

"Oh, no, Governor," Jack said. The governor looked at him. "We wouldn't want the light from the sun blinding you all meal. Why don't you sit here?" he said, motioning to the chair with the back to the window. "And I'll take that seat."

"Nonsense, Commodore," he said. "I'll be perfectly fine. It's a little overcast as it is," he said. Jack walked over to the window to look out of it and to warn Norrington discreetly.

"So it is," he said. He cast a sidelong glance at Norrington, who stared back at him. What was he supposed to do now? Jack turned to the table and took some of the food off the tray. If Norrington stayed perfectly still, they might have a chance.

The meal went on in silence for a long time before the sun peeked through the clouds, sending a blinding ray of light through the window. The governor began to get up, but Will was there first.

"Allow me," he said. He pulled the curtains over the window hastily. The governor frowned.

"Why are you all acting strangely?" he asked. They looked at each other.

"Strangely?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. You all are hiding something and I demand to know what it is!" he said, throwing his napkin down on the table. They all exchanged glances as the governor stormed over to the window and flung back the curtains. They fluttered lifelessly back into their place. Will and Jack exchanged another glance. Norrington had worked some magic and was now nowhere to be found. Elizabeth sighed.

"I guess there's no keeping it from you anymore," she said. They looked at her. She looked up. "I was planning to tell you later. I didn't want to spoil the surprise." She smiled coyly. "I'm pregnant." The governor smiled.

"Are you really?" he asked, with a look from Jack saying the same thing. Elizabeth nodded. "Congratulations," he said.

"Yes, congratulations," Jack said. Will smiled.

"Well, now that that's out, who would like some coffee?" he asked.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed.Please review.I want to know if this will be the halfwaypoint or if I should bring them back soon.No flames please. Constructive criticism accepted and welcomed._


End file.
